


Should

by pisum_sativum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisum_sativum/pseuds/pisum_sativum
Summary: He should have stayed in class, sitting in a room full of other students where he felt like he didn't belong.





	Should

Anakin had classes today, just like tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and so on until his Master came back from the mission.

A chime rang, a distant sound that signaled the end of one class and the beginning of the other one that he didn't attend.

His feet dangled in the cold air, tasting liberty that he would have to pay for later.

He should have stayed in class, sitting in a room full of other students where he felt like he didn't belong.

It had been a year since he moved in to live in the Temple, and he could call none of his classmates here a friend. It was not that they were mean to him. Most of them were kind, kind they were ingrained to be, the distant kind of kind. They never refused to help if he asked for it, they answered his every question. But he couldn't help feeling that they were secretly annoyed by his ignorance and would prefer if he didn't ask anything of them, or if he didn't exist.

He was no more important to them than a piece of furniture they never used.

A bolt he was toying with rolled out of his palm. He barely cupped his hand over it before it fell down who knew how many hundreds floor.

He sighed and slid the bolt into the safety of his pocket, and while doing so, the back of his hand brushed with the comm.

Master Kenobi had told him to comm him if he needed anything, or had problems.

_ Tell him. Maybe he could help. _

He turned the comm on, his finger hovered over the call button.

_ At least you would feel better after you talk about your problem.  _ He heard it in his head, the thought in his mother's voice. It was what she would have told him if she was here.

He so missed her embrace, her warmth and most of all, her presence.

_ I miss you. _

His soft word was unheard by his mom, or anyone else but himself.

_ Remember me, mom. And remember that I love you. _

There was an awful burn in his eyes. Back inside his pocket, the comm screen went blank.


End file.
